Major TWOM Events
Fall Harvest Event (annual) *An annual event celebrated in TWOM during the beginning of autumn. Event Details :* Annis L (NPC) appears in the main village :**Trade Annis L a Koocci and a Kooiivuitton for a Koorada :**Trade Annis L 3 Basic Hair Dye for 5 Rice Cakes :**Trade Annis L a Mystic Hair Dye for a Core Box Christmas Holiday Event (annual) *An annual event honored in TWOM during the winter holidays to celebrate Christmas. Event Details :* *2014 :* Rina appears in the main village :**Trade Rina a Santa Hat and a colored decoration ( Blue Decoration, Green Decoration, Purple Decoration or a White Decoration) for a colored Santa Hat (stats vary on decoration used) :**Trade Rina 2 colored Santa Hats (must be the same colors) for a Santa's Cool Hat (stats vary on decoration used) TWOM Anniversary Event (annual) *An annual event honored in TWOM during the month of April to celebrate TWOM's birthday Event Details :* Dexter (NPC) appears in the main village :**Talk to Dexter to receive a TWOM Anniversary Bag (7 slot) :**Bring Dexter a Random Bag and a TWOM Anniversary Bag (7 slot) to upgrade the TWOM Anniversary Bag to 8 slots :**Trade Dexter an Ancient Coin for a Core Box Com2uS Anniversary Event (annual) *An annual event honored in TWOM during the month of July to celebrate Com2uS' birthday Event Details (2013) :* Com2uS (NPC) appears in the main village :**Trade Com2uS (NPC) the Com2uS Card Set ( Event Card C, Event Card O, Event Card M, Event Card 2, Event Card U, Event Card S) for a Sweet 16th Cake (a 20% EXP Buff that lasts 20 minutes) Event Details (2011 - 2012) :* Darby (NPC) appears in the main village :**Trade Darby the Com2uS Card Set ( Event Card C, Event Card O, Event Card M, Event Card 2, Event Card U, Event Card S) for a 30% EXP Boost that lasts 1 hour :**Trade Darby an Ancient Coin for a Core Box Super Bowl 2014 *An event honored in TWOM during the Super Bowl of 2014 Event Details :* Fulekoo (NPC) appears in the main village :**(Trade Fulekoo 10 Kooiizukas for a Lucky Pouch :**(Trade Fulekoo 5 Kooiizukas to cheer on a country of your choice Armor and Weapon Box Event *An event in TWOM hosted during July of 2014 Event Details :*Walter (NPC) appears in the main village :**Trade Walter 25,000 Gold for an Armor Box that contains a random armor :**Trade Walter 35,000 Gold for a Weapon Box that contains a random weapon Ice Cube Event (recurring) *A recurring event hosted in TWOM Event Details :* Ice Man (NPC) appears in the main village :**Trade Ice Man Ice Cubes for various ice themed items :**Trade Ice Man 2 identical stat Ice Belts to combine them and make a more powerful Ice Belt Welcome Back! Event *An event hosted in TWOM during September 2014 Event Details :* Yuria (NPC) appears in the main village :**Talk to Yuria if you are a new or returning player (dates specified through NPC) to receive a free and permanent Seabiscuit (Event Pet) and a limited time Weapon of Fantasy for your class and level :**Trade Yuria an Essence of Fantasy for a Weapon of Fantasy or a Scroll of Fantasy Weapon of Fantasy Event *shit Event Details :* Yuria (NPC) appears in the main village :**Trade Yuria an Essence of Fantasy for a Weapon of Fantasy or a Scroll of Fantasy Special Autumn Event *An event hosted in TWOM in the middle of October Event Details :* Edward (NPC) appears in the main village :**Bring Edward Thin Stems and Wild Ivies in exchange for points :***Collect points to compete with the opposite faction for EXP Boosts :***Collect points to obtain Mystic Bags :**The top 5 users in each group who have collected the most points get a special reward Special Autumn Event II *An event hosted in TWOM in the middle of October (runs in succession of the Special Autumn Event) Event Details :* Edward (NPC) appears in the main village :**The points of the Special Autumn Event have been finalized :**The winning faction can obtain a 20% EXP Boost for one hour each day by talking to Edward :**The losing faction can obtain a 10% EXP Boost for one hour each day by talking to Edward Halloween Village *An event hosted in TWOM to celebrate Halloween Event Details :*Woody-Weedy Village and Woody-Wordy Village have been decorated with a Halloween theme. Decorations include a purple colored village and Jack-O-Lanterns with witch's hats. :**The first time the village has been decorated for an event (October 22nd - November 8th 2014) Snowy Storm *An event hosted in TWOM to celebrate the winter holiday Event Details :*Woody-Weedy Village and Woody-Wordy Village have been decorated with a winter theme. Decorations include a white and slightly snow covered village. :**(December 3rd - December 10th 2014) :*Woody-Weedy Village, Woody-Wordy Village, Lanos Palace, and Siras Castle have been decorated with a winter theme. Decorations include a completely snow covered map. :**(December 10th - December 24th 2014) Christmas Village :*Woody-Weedy Village and Woody-Wordy Village have been decorated with a Christmas theme. Decorations include a nighttime, snow covered village with a decorated Christmas tree and presents replacing the fountain. :**(December 17th - December 24th 2014) Gift Vending Machine *An event hosted in TWOM during February 2015 Event Details :* Gift Exchange (NPC) appears in the main village :**Trade Gift Exchange 10 Gift Tickets for a Daily Gift :**Trade Gift Exchange 50 Gift Tickets for a Premium Gift :**Trade Gift Exchange 50 Gift Tickets and a Token of Love for a Sweet Valentine's Day Gift Category:Event Category:Guide